Technical Field
The present application generally relates to electronic payments, and more particularly, to wireless electronic payments to non-Internet connected machines through user devices.
Related Art
Currently, electronic payments can be made through various user devices, such as PCs, laptops, tablets, and smart phones. Such devices rely on communication between the user device and at least an electronic payment provider. For example, a consumer may make a purchase or provide payment details for a product through an online site by communicating information through an Internet connection. In addition to traditional online purchases/payments and more recently to payments made through smart phones, Internet-enabled unmanned devices, such as vending machines and kiosks, allow a consumer to make an electronic purchase. For example, the vending machine may read a payment card or other funding source information from a consumer, and process/authenticate the payment, such as through a communication with a payment provider. This eliminates the need for a consumer to carry cash and/or small bills in order to make a purchase from an unmanned machine.
However, as with other electronic payment methods, when the unmanned machine does not have or loses Internet connection, the electronic payment option may not be available for the consumer. Additionally, unmanned machines capable of internet connectivity are not widespread and require significant upgrading or replacement of the machine before being operational. Thus, complications may lead to lost sales for a merchant and inconvenience for the consumer.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.